


Turbulence

by cephalopod_groupie



Series: Newmann Tumblr Ficlets, Prompts, and AUs [9]
Category: Pacific Rim (2013)
Genre: AU, Airplanes, Airsickness, Alternate Universe, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Vomiting, pinkie prompts, yuck - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-20
Updated: 2014-11-20
Packaged: 2018-02-26 08:04:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,084
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2644325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cephalopod_groupie/pseuds/cephalopod_groupie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Au of the day: they (maybe as strangers) get seats next to each other on the plane, but newt gets horribly airsick. Hermann is worried for him but also confused because he can't figure out why he's finding this pale, sick guy next to him attractive" - pinkieblues</p>
            </blockquote>





	Turbulence

Hermann sat in his window seat when another man plopped down next to him. He hated sitting next to strangers, but he changed his mind at the sight of his fellow passenger. He was disheveled, not particularly tall, but energetic and…charming. Hermann was staring, almost smiling and the man saw. 

“Hi,” the man said, extending a hand, “Newt Geiszler.” Hermann took his warm hand in his cold one, gripping tightly. 

“Dr. Hermann Gottlieb.”

“I’m Dr. too, I just don’t mention it.” Hermann suddenly felt like a fool for putting an emphasis on his title. They chatted for at least a half hour about their respective careers in mathematics and biology when Newt started to go a little pale. Hermann asked if he was alright.

“I’m not feeling very well. I think this turbulence is getting to me.”

“You’ve gone white as a sheet,” Hermann said, swallowing, his brow crinkled. 

“I haven’t been like this in years. But I’ve been so busy lately I haven’t gotten much sleep in the last couple weeks. Drinking last night didn’t help either….oh God.”

Newton reached for an airsick bag that was in the pocket in front of him and vomited into it. Hermann felt ill for him. Newton started to sweat and then to shiver. Hermann didn’t know what to say but handed him his handkerchief and tried to sooth him between each purge. He even put a hand on his upper back. Was that the right thing to do? He wasn’t sure but he massaged between his shoulder blades with his palm, almost indulging in feeling the muscles beneath his shirt. That was  _definitely_  inappropriate. After being sick several more times, Newton took off his seatbelt and made for the toilet stall. Hermann got up immediately, trying to help. Newton was lightheaded and slumped a little. Hermann caught him and supported him as he stumbled down the thin walkway. The stewardess came after them.  
  
“You must get back in your seats. The seatbelt sign is on. We’re in the middle of severe turbulence.”

“Can’t you see this man is suffering?” Hermann snapped, “I understand there’s turbulence, that is what’s making him so ill, but he must use the toilet. I’m taking him there immediately. And you can’t kick me off the bloody plane for seeing to this man’s medical needs.”

The stewardess recoiled and walked away with a sour look on her face. Newton viewed all this hazily and almost smiled but then suddenly felt the urge to head for the toilet. He dove in and vomited again. Hermann was almost starting to feel queazy himself and stood in the tiny folding doorway wondering what to do, trying not to think about the shape of his ass in those tight black jeans. Newton stood up, wiped his mouth and face with Hermann’s hankie and sat on the toilet seat, panting and sweating. Hermann stepped forward, putting a hand on Newton’s shoulder. 

“Are you feeling any better at all?”

“Not much. I wish I had something to take for it. I forgot to pack anything, like a moron.” Suddenly, Hermann’s face lit up.

“Are you allergic to ginger?”

“No, why?”

“I’ve packed some ginger capsules in my bag. I’ll go get them. Don’t move.” 

“I’m not going anywhere, dude,” Newt replied but Hermann had already tottered back to his seat to get the capsules out of his briefcase. He returned to the stall with a glass of water. Newton had already thrown up again. Newton winced but took a capsule. Hermann gawped at Newton’s garish tattoos that seemed to accentuate the muscles in his arms. 

“It might not have any effect. But it could ease your stomach a bit.”

“Thanks, man. I’m just gonna sit here…just to make sure I don’t need to…” He was shaking a bit. 

“Don’t think about it. Just relax,” Hermann said. 

“You don’t have to stay here, yaknow. I made your flight pretty shitty already. You can go sit down again if you want.”

“I’m not going to leave you.”

“Thanks, dude. You’re awesome.” They didn’t say anything for a few minutes. Hermann watched Newton close his eyes and grip his knees with strong hands.

“I think the turbulence has died down,” Hermann said, his mouth dry. Newton tried to stand, but sat right down again. Hermann reached out to him and Newton was able to stand. They made their way back to their seats and Hermann avoided the stern gaze of the stewardess. Newton still looked a bit rough, despite having a little more color in his cheeks. 

“Still a little queasy.”

“Look down the corridor and focus on that curtain. Keep your head very still, alright? Lean back, that’s it. Take deep breaths.” Newton did as he was told. 

“Thanks, ma,” Newton joked benevolently. Hermann smiled.

“Why don’t you close your eyes,” Hermann said, putting a hand on Newton’s thigh, his sexy, tight-trouser-clad thigh, before he could stop himself. Newton drifted off and woke up just before they landed. He looked down to see Hermann’s hand on his leg. He had drifted off too. Newton carefully slipped away, got his toothbrush out of his bag and went back to the bathroom.

“You alright now?” Hermann said when he returned.

“Yeah, 98% better. Thanks to you.” Hermann gazed at him awkwardly. Soon they landed and got off the plane together. 

“Um,” Hermann said sheepishly, “Sorry if I got a bit…if I touched you a bit too much.”

“No, it was great. Very comforting. Really, I appreciate it.” Newton clapped a hand on his back. 

“And, sorry if I embarrassed you.”

“No you didn’t. I think you frightened a stewardess, though.”

“Oh, I made a fool of myself.” 

“No, dude, it was badass.” 

“Well,” Hermann heard himself say as he felt the inevitable tearing away from a new acquaintance. 

“Can I have your phone number?” Hermann stopped dead in his tracks staring at Newton. “You know, in case I ever need to stock up on ginger capsules.”

“Of course,” was all Hermann could manage. He suddenly wondered if a person could get motion-sickness by simply standing in an airport. He typed his number in Newton’s phone and handed it back to him. Newton stretched up and kissed him on the cheek. Hermann snapped his eyes shut, a faint waft of mint, masking any lingering smell of sick, clouded him. 

“I have to know where to return the hankie to, somehow,” Newton said, smiling, walking off with a stronger step. 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I've flown on planes my whole life and never had airsickness, but I hate being sick generally (especially after going to the buffet the Thanksgiving before last and getting a violent attack of food poisoning) so I hate writing the actual "sick" part, but it creates a lovely opportunity for Hermann to be all mother hen-ish.  
> Also, I seem to be rather fond of the phrase "trouser-clad thigh" of late. Please ignore it.  
> [Original post.](http://missanthropicprinciple.tumblr.com/post/98795883968/au-of-the-day-they-maybe-as-strangers-get-seats) 


End file.
